


Revisions

by Wesfanemt333



Category: Crossing Jordan, Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesfanemt333/pseuds/Wesfanemt333
Summary: Pete's younger cousin joins the crew at the Boston Morgue. Things get interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters you recognize.

Warehouse 13, an undisclosed location, South Dakota.

Claudia walked into the Warehouse, holding a stack of mail. She was quickly surrounded by her fellow agents, hoping to get their letters. She looked at the envelope on top,

"Pete, why are you getting mail from the morgue in Boston? I thought your family was in Idaho."

"Ohio, and it must be from Alyssa, my little cousin. She just started working there a few weeks ago." Pete smiled, as he opened the letter. He handed a folded piece of paper to Myka, with a shrug. Myka looked at the note, not telling anyone what it said. Pete started to read the letter he'd received out loud.

"Dear Pete,

Thanks for the flowers and the card. So far, I really like this job, and being back in Boston. It's nice, being in a big city, where no one from home is. And it's great not being 'The Girl Who Lived." That got so old, so fast.

My co-workers are pretty cool for the most part. None of them give off any bad vibes, but there are definitely some that give some weird ones. For starters, I share an office with Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh. She's friendly, but I think something is up with her. Medically, I mean. Something is just . . .off. My first case here, she almost had me run two samples from the same person for comparison. When I pointed out that that would be a match because they were the same source, she acted like she'd been testing me. I don't know. Something just isn't adding up there.

And then there's her relationship with the hot detective, Woody Hoyt. The two of them together, let's just say there are weird vibes all around that. They claim to be "just friends". I call bull on that, I do not look at any of my friends, male or female like they look at each other.

Nigel, the criminalist, is from England. He reminds me of you, in a lot of ways. I asked him what the deal was between Jordan and Woody and he wasn't sure. He says it baffles everyone. I can tell Nigel and I are going to have a lot of fun.

Bug is a forensic entomologist, and he's from India, but he went to Oxford. His real name is Dr. Mahesh Vijay, which is shortened as his last name is over twenty letters long and no one knows how to pronounce it. He's kind of quiet and shy, but still nice.

Then there's Dr. Kate Switzer, who comes off as very abrasive. But Nigel and Bug says she's like that to everyone. There's more to that under the surface, I'm sure.

The boss, Dr. Garret Macy, is quiet, but he seems a little bit like a father figure to everyone. He is perfectly all right with my continuing my research as long as my work stays caught up.

I almost forgot, I'm NOT the shortest one here. The state shrink, Dr. Stiles, is shorter than me. He looks like the Sicilian from The Princess Bride. But he won't do any of the lines, unfortunately.

I really think this is all going to work out. Maybe we could do a family Christmas here in Boston this year.

Your Cousin,

Alyssa

P.S."

"Ouch!" Pete exclaimed as Myka smacked his shoulder. "What was that for?" Myka handed Pete her note, which simply read,

Please smack Pete when he gets to my P.S. Thanks, Myka!" Pete pretended to glare at Myka, before finishing the letter.

"P.S. That was for writing "Knock them dead" on my card. Goofball."


End file.
